


I'll Take This Outside

by Stinacat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a minecraft LP, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome, as all good things are, bet, poly triangle because yaaaas, turnfreewood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinacat/pseuds/Stinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's an expert at stirring Ryan up at this point, but maybe only because of what he gets out of it. Meg just rolls her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take This Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Turnfreewood, can't stop won't stop. I wrote the majority of this while sunbathing on holiday. If it's messy at all that's my excuse...

Meg peered into the still dark bedroom with Smee winding around her feet as she sipped her first coffee of the day. The kitten trotted away with his tail in the air when he heard Penny in the kitchen, apparently keen to see what his new best friend was doing.

Meg watched Gavin and Ryan shift to fill the space she'd left in the bed. Typically she slept in the middle, head pillowed on Ryan with Gavin curled around her back. But they did okay without her, the bed quickly becoming a tangle of long limbs and pillows and duvet covers. Just like they had done when she'd lived in LA. It still felt new and special to be able to spend most of their time together instead of just whenever she was in town or vice versa.

She left them until she'd finished her hair and makeup and put a fresh pot of coffee on, then crawled over the duvet and wormed into the space between them. Ryan blinked up at her bleary eyed and Gavin buried his head further into the pillow. "Rise and shine boys. I'm about to leave, I've put more coffee on and there's plenty for breakfast. You need to get up now or you'll be late."

An arm snaked around her middle and pulled her off balance, allowing Gavin to crawl up and kiss her mouth. They caught her between them and she couldn't help but giggle. "Stay a bit longer." Ryan urged, his voice still rough from sleep but his intention clear.

Meg disentangled herself from Gavin's searching hands and twisted around to kiss Ryan's stubbly cheek. "If only. I promised Ashley I'd be in early to help with some setup. So unfortunately I'm off!"

Gavin curled around her to rest his head on Ryan's chest, his eyes still mostly shut. "Fine. We'll have fun without you."

She rolled her eyes behind her glasses as she crawled back off the bed. "You've barely got time to do your hair drama queen."

He made a comment she didn't quite catch but which made Ryan laugh and card a hand through his hair. Meg made a well placed swat for his ass through the blankets. "Up!"

He burrowed further into Ryan's chest and she threw up her hands. "Not my problem. The animals are fed; I'll see you at work. We're having lunch with Michael and Lindsay."

"You're the worst." Gavin's voice followed her down the stairs towards the front door.

"Love you too!" She called back up with a smile on her face.

-

Ryan looked down at the armful of Gavin he'd acquired. "She's right, we'll be late."

The younger man was already halfway under the covers with his hands hooked in the elastic of Ryan's boxer briefs. He looked up Ryan with an eyebrow raised as if to ask if he was joking. Ryan raised his hands in surrender - He wasn't going to turn down a blow job after all, not when Meg had spent so much time making Gavin's technique perfect - and settled back against the pillows.

Gavin quickly divested him of the offending underwear and licked a stripe all the way up Ryan's cock, suckling around the head before he twisted his tongue. Ryan inhaled sharply and threaded his hands through Gavin's hair, brushing through it more than pulling because even if it was much better Gavin's gag reflex was still awful. The gentler treatment earned him a pleased hum around the head of his dick in any case.

In fact, Gavin brought him right to the edge expertly in an embarrassingly short time, until Ryan was nearly panting and the noises Gavin's mouth was making around his tightly sealed lips were obscene.

And then he pulled his mouth off, leaving just his hand wrapped tightly around the base of Ryan's cock and a smirk across his glistening lips. "Oh no, we can't be late."

Gavin got halfway across the room to the ensuite bathroom before Ryan made some kind of strangled noise in the back of his throat and threw the covers off to follow him at speed into the shower.

Gavin's shrill squeal was only a little bit satisfying considering how much Ryan's cock was aching.

-

In the end they were only five minutes late after a shower that was just as unsatisfying for Gavin. Ryan turned his car into the studio parking lot without even thinking about it, and moved to get out when Gavin's hand snaked onto his thigh.

He turned and got the full force of Gavin's puppy dog eyes. "Ryan I'm sorry…can we just have a quickie in the back of the car? Please?"

And with what Ryan thought was an impressive show of willpower - and a lot of protest from his still very interested dick - he removed Gavin's hand and climbed out of the car. "Nope. You started this."

"Ryan…I was only joking Ryan, please..." Gavin whined as he shut his door and followed towards the entrance. He pulled at Ryan's hand.

Ryan half turned around like he was considering it, then quicker than Gavin could react backed him up against the wall with a hand in his hair. "You can wait." Ryan said right in his ear, nipping harshly at the tendon in his neck for good measure.

He walked inside leaving Gavin slumped against the wall with a dazed look on his face, and Ryan felt like he'd clawed back what ground that fingering Gavin in the shower until he begged hadn't.

-

Lindsay stuck her head around the corner of the part of the studio kept for The Know and looked to see if Meg was alone before she spoke. "So I don't know what you did to the boys this morning but they're very hot and very bothered right now."

Meg snatched her headphones off her ears and stared at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Lindsay shut the door to the office behind her and dragged a spare chair over to sit at Meg's desk with her. "Well Ryan came in first about five minutes late looking very ruffled, muttered something to Geoff about traffic. And then Gavin came in all twitchy but very determined looking and he spent the entire last block of GTA filming stirring Ryan up. If I didn't know better I'd say Ryan was about to get very mad king."

"You might not know better." Meg muttered, before she shook her head at Lindsay's raised eyebrow. Another story for after a few wines. "Anyway, I didn't do anything to them. I left early this morning to come help Ash set up some stuff. Anything they've done is their own doing."

Lindsay snorted. "Oh Lord. I-"

She was cut off by the door slamming open, Gavin standing in the doorway. "Are we going to lunch? Can we go now? Good." He strode off down the hallway before either of them could even answer.

They were just sharing a look when Michael stuck his head around the doorway. "Apparently we're going to lunch now. Ryan's not coming because he is, and I quote 'being a right mingey prick'."

"Because he is!" Gavin called over his shoulder.

"Oh for God's sakes." Meg muttered as she picked up her bag and followed Michael and Lindsay after Gavin. "They're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Or each other." Michael commented. He looked at Lindsay. "Did you find out what she did to them?"

"Meg is absolved of all responsibility. I have it on reliable authority that whatever they did they did to themselves." Lindsay said with a wink at Meg.

Meg laughed a little as she sent a text to Ryan that just said 'what the fuck are you two up to'.

-

Ryan retreated to the break room for his lunch, glad for the short break from Gavin even if he would've preferred to get out of the office with the others.

He'd apparently decided that stirring Ryan up as much as humanely possible was his goal in an effort to gain back the ground he'd lost in the shower and the car.

Sipping from his diet coke can, Ryan wasn't expecting the text alert that came as he was scrolling mindlessly through reddit. It was the high pitched squawk that Gavin had set for himself (and continued to, no matter how many times Ryan changed it back to the default setting) and he almost didn't want to open it.

_'You could've put us both out of our misery in the shower.'_

Ryan rolled his eyes. He'd thought about it at the time but decided that needy, desperate Gavin was one of his favourite things as far as sex was concerned. And that Gavin had started it.

_'Just say the word and I'll take you to a back office when you've finished sulking at lunch.'_

He contemplated for a second and then decided to send another message; _‘bet you're still all wet and open for me, all I'd have to do is spit on my hand and slick my cock up while I held you against a wall.' Ryan smirked and set his phone down. If he was going to spend the whole day in a state of background arousal he might as well have fun with it._

_'RYAN.'_

He smirked even wider and immediately started typing a reply. _'Maybe I should've pulled out some of the toys this morning...could have kept you open and ready for me all day.'_

When there wasn't an immediate reply Ryan was, admittedly, a little disappointed. However he also felt a little triumphant, so he counted it as a win.

He'd just settled back behind his desk to play test some more 7 Days to Die when his phone made the obnoxious noise again and he snatched it off the table eagerly.

_'Well maybe. But then again, I could have finished you off this morning and then begged you to fuck me with one of the toys until I came all over myself without you even touching my cock. Could have even taken some pictures to show Meg what she was missing out on.'_

Ryan nearly spat the mouthful of diet coke he'd taken all over his computer setup. Gavin wasn't overtly, seriously filthy very often but he knew which buttons to push, he'd give him that.

Ryan sighed and adjusted himself in his jeans.

-

Gavin came back from lunch with Meg, Lindsay, and Michael and pulled Ryan's hair on the way to his desk.

Ryan glared at his back and threw the creeper plushie that sat on his own desk at him.

The afternoon continued much the same until their phones went off at the same time; their group message chain with Meg.

_'I've been told to get you two to stop doing whatever you're doing.'_

Their messages in reply were identical _; 'he started it.'_

_'I also demand to know what 'it' is.'_

_'Gavin was being a teasing little shit so he's paying for it.'_

_'Ryan's being a minge.'_

_'For fucks sakes.'_

-

 

It didn't really surprise Ryan when there was a knock at the door and Lindsay let Meg in. He'd expected her to spend her last couple of hours in their office on her laptop, seeing as she'd gotten to work early in the morning.

However, Geoff also didn't look surprised to see her. "Oh thank god."

She gave him a small apologetic smile. "I'm here to offer further adult supervision."

"We're about to film Minecraft and then moron herding will be a you job. Until then the couch is all yours."

She sent Geoff a mock salute and settled into a corner with her laptop balanced on her knees with a view to catching up on a weeks’ worth of anime while she replied to emails. A flying creeper plushie interrupted her almost immediately and she raised an eyebrow at Gavin.

He gave her a butter wouldn't melt in his mouth grin and turned back to his screen. Ryan turned to give her a small smile and she just shook her head.

Geoff gave everyone a 15 minute warning before they were to start filming, and by some cruel twist of fate - or design; Ryan was convinced it was design - it ended up only being the three of them left in the office. Meg put her laptop down on the couch and walked over to Ryan's desk, sliding up to sit on it next to his hand.

"Gavin. Come here." Her tone brooked no argument and her eyes even less.

He seemed to realize that and rolled over cautiously on his chair.

Meg looked between them sternly. "Both of you have been insufferable all day, correct?"

Ryan and Gavin looked at each other, a bit meekly if truth be told. Ryan cleared his throat. "I mean…probably?"

Meg nodded and motioned to Gavin to settle against her legs. Ryan watched - seeing them next to each other and knowing he was allowed to be a part of it still made him feel a bit warm and giddy - as Meg bent forward to put her mouth near Gavin's ear, her bright hair falling halfway over her face.

Ryan didn't catch what she said, but he saw the crease in Gavin's brow and then the flash of heat in his eyes.

"S…sorry Ryan." As soon as Gavin said it Meg kissed his neck right near where Ryan had bitten him that morning.

She disentangled herself and then leaned over to kiss Ryan's cheek.  One of her hands threaded into his hair and she scratched her fingernails against his scalp. "I told him if he apologized for being a shit he could fuck me while you fuck him as soon as we get home. Keep it in mind, yeah?"

Meg slid off the desk and somehow managed to brush most of her legs against his inner thigh and Ryan instantly lost the battle he'd been fighting all day to stay less than half hard.

By the time everyone returned to the office Meg had settled herself on the couch - she gave Geoff an entirely too smug smile when he walked back in - and Ryan and Gavin were sitting quietly (if not uncomfortably) at their desks powering up their Xboxes.

-

Gavin sent a smirk over his shoulder with "Ryan was daddy" and Ryan struggled to keep his voice even when he replied. Meg just rolled her eyes.

"You pussy." He could feel Gavin's eyes on him, could feel him goading him and Ryan couldn't help it. He'd sent back snarky but still light-hearted remarks all day.

"Gavin I'm going to stab you in the fucking eye. I'm tired of your sissy little mouth. I'm going to take it outside." He growled.

Michael shot a look back at Meg and Lindsay, who'd joined her on the couch. "Take it outside and do what with it?" He teased.

Ryan looked Gavin in the eye.  "That's between me and him." He died on screen while the office collapsed into giggles around them; they'd been more blatant about the specific nature of their relationship recently outside the office.

"Ryan you suck." Gavin crowed.

"You're about to suck in a minute."

"You can't get me Ryan I'm all the way over here." Gavin was laying it on thick, looking at him through his eyelashes and rucking his shirt up so there was a flash of tanned skin between it and his tight jeans.

Ryan slammed his controller into his desk and made as if to get up (he didn't because he was sure his erection would be obvious) and Gavin squealed and ran from the room.

Ryan settled for killing Gavin in game a few times. He sent a look at Meg and she grinned and shrugged.

-

"Alright everyone fuck off home, see you tomorrow." Geoff called when they'd finished and sent their individual recordings to Kdin. 

Ryan was up out of his seat immediately, crossing the room to pull Gavin out of his chair by the scruff of his neck. Michael started laughing. "You taking that outside Ryan?"

"Absolutely. See you tomorrow."

Gavin giggled and squirmed for show, not making any real effort to break out of Ryan's grip. He could hear Meg saying a more peaceful goodbye to everyone and shivered when Ryan's fingers started massaging his neck. "You're in so much trouble." Ryan told him, voice low and deep in his chest.

Gavin shivered again because that tone of voice meant wonderful things. "Maybe I like trouble." He smirked and looked up at Ryan. "Daddy."

Ryan looked like he was biting his lip as he inhaled sharply. His fingers tightened again and Gavin could've purred. "Oh I know you do."

Meg caught up to them in the hallway, bag slung over her shoulder. Gavin gave her a lazy smile. She always had the best ideas; even if it had taken a less than truthful apology, winding Ryan up consistently produced good results.

-

Meg beat the boys home and used the time to feed Penny and Smee before she headed to the bedroom.

She took the extra time she had to slip into a new matching underwear set she'd brought with the boys in mind - well that was her excuse anyway, the fact that she thought she looked endlessly sexy in it was immaterial. 

She settled in the middle of the bed to wait.

-

Ryan took a moment as he parked the car in the driveway to settle himself. The ride from work had been torturous, because Gavin wasn't particularly known for his self-control or keeping his hands to himself, and he'd done neither.

He definitely needed to calm down before they went in to Meg because he was on edge already.

They barely made it in the door before Gavin was pulling at his shirt and making little noises into Ryan's mouth that he swallowed like a man dying of thirst.

Ryan crowded the younger man against the wall and kissed him into submission before half dragging him up to the master bedroom. Ryan pushed him roughly inside and felt his breath catch when he saw Meg sprawled out on the bed, because he was struck by how stunning she was all over again. Bright hair, pale skin and her eyes sparkling behind her glasses.

Gavin started to cross the room to her automatically, drawn towards her like a moth to a flame. Ryan caught him and pulled Gavin back against him, thankful for even the slightest pressure against his cock. Meg's eyes were hungry as Ryan mouthed wetly at Gavin's neck, fingers working at his belt. He turned his mouth towards Gavin's ear. "Strip. And then you get on that bed and make her cum."

Gavin nodded dazedly and got rid of his jeans and underwear in record time and clambered on his hands and knees up to Meg on the bed. She smiled at him and bent down to kiss him with her hands in his hair.

Ryan watched as Gavin kissed a line down between her breasts and stomach to her hip bones, sliding the black lace he reached down her legs. Ryan smirked at her first sharper intake of breath and - satisfied Gavin was doing as he was told - got rid of his own clothes before joining them.

He kissed Meg first, feeling her hands tighten in his hair as Gavin slid two fingers into her. Ryan made sure to brush his hands all over her as he shifted to sit behind Gavin. The younger man started, and then shivered, at the feeling of Ryan’s big hands on his asscheeks. Gavin paused the movement of his mouth and fingers to revel in the feeling, and he was rewarded with a sharp slap to the sensitive skin.

“I told you,” Ryan practically purred into his ear. “You make her cum.”

Meg swore as Gavin renewed his assault on her pussy, fingers tight in his hair.

Ryan was pleased to find that he could slide two lube-coated fingers into Gavin first try, even if it was tight. He stroked his aching cock with his free hand for just a little relief because the sounds Gavin was making, even with his mouth occupied, were obscene – all high whimpers and moans like he hadn’t been trying to get Ryan to do exactly that all day.

It seemed like no time at all before Meg was arching underneath them both, while Ryan continued to twist and scissor the two fingers he had inside Gavin. Mouth and hands free, Gavin slumped forward until his forehead was pressed into her stomach, ass even higher in the air and reduced to nearly sobs. “Ryan…Ryan please…Ryan…”

Meg cooed in his direction and ran her fingers through his hair, cradling him against her. Gavin wormed a hand own to touch himself and she caught it expertly, grabbing the other one for good measure on the way. “I think that’s up to Ryan to decide love.” She told him in a quiet, husky voice.

Gavin felt stretched out then, dick aching for more than the occasional brush against Meg’s thighs and his hole taking Ryan’s two fingers effortlessly, so that even the edition of a third he only just felt the stretch, and it still wasn’t enough because it wasn’t Ryan’s thick cock. “Please…” He mouthed wetly at Meg’s stomach, hands twitching in her grasp as he tried to push back against the other mans’ fingers. “I…I did what you told me…please…”

Ryan’s rough tongue along his spine was a surprise, and it made Gavin jump. “You did. And you did it so well.” Gavin practically glowed under the praise, only to be reduced to whimpers again as Ryan started to stroke relentlessly at his prostate. “Do you want me to fuck you now?”

If Gavin could’ve recorded the rough growl that Ryan’s voice had turned into he would’ve done it in a heartbeat, instead settling for frantically nodding against Meg. She seemed, as always, amused by his reaction, especially all post-orgasm-languid and stretched out underneath him and Ryan, which she’d told him was one of her favourite places to be. It made sense really because being underneath them was one of his favourite places to be.

Ryan chuckled deep in his chest and nipped at Gavin’s lower back before he shifted back up to his knees. He spent another couple of minutes just teasing Gavin’s stretched open hole with his fingers and the head of his dick, just for the sounds he was making and the smirks he and Meg could trade as she kept hold of his hands.

But he had to stop, curled over Gavin’s back when he finally relented and slid all the way into the other man, the days’ worth of teasing and working each other up nearly overwhelming. “Fuck.” He panted, nosing against the thick hair by his cheek.

Gavin keened against Meg and tried to rock his hips back against Ryan, who tightened his grip on Gavin’s hip to the point of nearly bruising. Meg shifted and kissed by Ryan’s ear over Gavin’s shoulder, and the next thing he knew Gavin was gasping and cursing and had tightened even further around him, so Ryan could only assume Meg had moved to get him inside her.

It took a few tries to get any sort of rhythm going, but eventually Ryan and Meg settled into some kind of elaborate push-pull of Gavin between them, because he wasn’t useful for much except trying to drink in the feeling of fucking and being fucked at the same time.

Ryan was glad there were never expectations of it being a long, drawn out session once they actually got down to it because he’d been doomed from the beginning. Gavin was hot and tight and desperate around him and Meg was as intoxicating as ever and the combination was enough to have him at the edge after only a few minutes.

“Ryan…fuck Ryan please…so close.” Gavin practically sobbed, and it only took a few long, hard thrusts from Ryan – nearly all the way out and then slamming back in – before Gavin was shuddering, mouth slack where he’d been leaving a mark by Meg’s collar bone.

Ryan held off long enough to steal her mouth while she came again, the feedback loop between them making Gavin cry out as she tightened around him, and Ryan groan and bury his shoulder in Gavin’s as he finally, _finally_ , came deep inside the other man.

The bedroom was silent apart from everyone catching their breath for a few minutes. Meg started giggling and Ryan lifted his head to smile at her.

“I hope you two learnt your lessons. As comfortable as this is, you’re also going to need to move because you’re crushing me.”

He rolled his eyes and flopped onto his back, pulling at Gavin as he went. There was a small noise of complaint from the Brit, who seemed barely conscious, but he was a cuddler at the best of times anyway. Meg wormed out from under them and knelt to kiss both their heads before she stood up.

“Where you going?” Gavin muttered, using Ryan as a pillow.

“Just to freshen up, I’ll be right back.”

“Better be.”

Ryan huffed a laugh against Gavin’s hair and looked at Meg when she stopped in the doorway to the ensuite, a little half smile on her face. “My silly boys.”

 

 


End file.
